Harry Potter And The Wrath Of Love
by Shupatra
Summary: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts! Voldemort's weak again...or so they think. A new girl arrives at the school... who is she? And how does Harry feel about her? (This is my first fanfic so please R&R! ^_^)


__

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, only my own characters used. Please don't sue me!!  

__

__

_Harry Potter and the wrath of love_

              "…I trust you know the plans I sent you, Belle," said the harsh voice from a figure, engulfed in long robes, who stood at a large cauldron. He stood in a dark graveyard accompanied by a small, podgy man, whose metallic hand glittered in the moonlight. A teenage girl with wavy, black hair and silver-grey eyes stood opposite the figure. 

          "Yes, master," the girl replied in a sleek voice, her eyes glittering malice, "Visit 'Ogwarts and ambush _'Arry Potter,_"

                                 *~~~*~~~*

"…No Ron, the Amicus Charm binds two people together, not forces them apart," Hermione Granger snapped exasperatedly at Ron Weasley, who was trying to study for his Charms final in a few weeks. Hermione was sat opposite him at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room, while Harry Potter was sitting next to Ron, staring at a spot on the opposite wall as if it held all the secrets of the Universe. No one tried to get Harry to converse about the finals, because he had been through enough already. Only a few weeks ago, Harry had taken part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had come face-to-face with the evil Lord Voldemort once again. Although he had survived, one of his fellow schoolmates had not. Cedric Diggory, a well-liked boy in the year above, had died under the wrath of Voldemort. Harry had blamed himself for Cedric's death, and had been reclusive ever since.

          "Harry? Are you going to study or not? I know it was horrible, but we all have to move on," Hermione said sympathetically. She had her bushy brown hair tied back, and her brown eyes had small shadows as of all the revision she was doing every night. 

          "W…what? Oh…yeah…sorry guys. It's not that what I'm thinking about… I mean, yeah, I fully blame myself for it, but I've accepted it now," Harry quietly said. His messy, raven-hair covered his emerald-green eyes and it was impossible for Hermione or Ron to see if he really was all right. They had known each other for nearly four years, and they could all tell what the others were thinking just by the expression in each other's eyes. 

          "Well what is it then?" Ron asked, his blue eyes full of concern.

          "It's...nothing don't worry about it," Harry said while picking up his schoolbooks, "I'm going for a walk…see you guys later." Harry went upstairs to put his books away, then walked out the portrait hole, his father's silvery Invisibility Cloak in the crook of his arm.

          "Alright, so if Cedric's not bothering him, what is?" Ron said half-heartedly to no one in particular.

          "I think I know-" Hermione began, her tone full of worry.

          "Well of course you know, you know practically everything," Ron grinned, and then Hermione playfully punched him in the arm.

          "Seriously, Ron. When your mother came to visit Harry the day after the…incident, and she comforted Harry with a hug, remember that? Well, I think that motherly act was unfamiliar to him well because of…you know… and he's finally realised that he's lonely. No one's really shown him any type of love before; I mean the Dursleys don't have any blood in their veins for him. Besides us and Hagrid, he hasn't really got anyone for family,"

          "Damn, yeah I hadn't thought of that," Ron muttered. Ron always thought Harry had seemed quite happy at his time at Hogwarts, but now he wasn't so sure. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

                   "I have no idea, Ron…I have no idea,"

                                            *~~~*~~~*

Harry wandered aimlessly through the many corridors of Hogwarts. His mind was just too depressed to think. He hasn't realised how much he missed his parents. He had been totally oblivious of the love family can give until Ms. Weasley had given him some of the motherly love she had. He was always grateful by the way Ms. Weasley had treated him as if he was one of her own sons. All Harry could think of was what it would be like if his Parents were alive. To add to the depression, Cho Chang, a girl who Harry really liked, had chosen Cedric over him, and this really lowered his self-esteem towards girls. He suddenly realised he was in the forbidden third corridor. He kept walking under the invisibility cloak until he turned a corner. To the left there was a door. He decided to explore, as he had nothing better to do. He opened the door and took a good look around. It was a large empty room with little light due to it being late in the evening. Lots of tall pillars were in the room, and cobwebs were everywhere. He carefully walked around the room, until he noticed a large mirror in the corner. _Could that be the mirror of Erised? _ Harry thought to himself, bewildered. In this first year at Hogwarts he had stumbled across the Mirror of Erised, which shows one's heart's desire. He had seen his parents. It was taken away, and Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, had told him never to look for the mirror again. This mirror was very tall and wide, and Harry noticed that this particular mirror had a different design round the sides and looked newer. It also said _Uoy ottso mehtn aem lliw ohw nosr epen oeht woh si_ at the top. Harry stared at the words, but couldn't understand any of it. He hesitated to look into the mirror itself, anxious of what me might see, but his curiosity hurled himself towards it. 

                   For a few moments he saw nothing. Then a small figure came into focus. It was a girl about his age, and she was wearing a Hogwarts robe. She had wavy, jet-black hair, which was the exact same shade as his. Her eyes were hypnotizing silver-grey, which was the main thing about her that caught Harry's attention. As he stared at the girl she gave him a sweet smile before she turned around and disappeared from the mirror. Harry stood still, staring at the mirror, until he turned round, flew the cloak over him and pelted back to the common room. 

                                               *~~~*~~~*

                   Harry rushed back to the Gryffindor tower, and gave the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady who guards the Gryffindor common room entrance. He quickly scanned the chairs and sofas, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ron's fiery red head or Hermione's brown mop of unruly hair. He couldn't see them anywhere. He darted up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Ron was sitting on his bed reading the _Quidditch with the Cannons_ book Hermione had bought him last Christmas. Ron looked up at the sight of Harry.

          "You feeling better, Harry?" Ron asked. 

     "Yeah thanks, but you will _not _ believe what just happened." Harry told Ron all about the mirror and the mysterious girl he saw. Ron looked as if he wasn't convinced with Harry's story.

          "Alright, Harry calm down. That was a bit…odd. Sleep on it and talk to Hermione about it tomorrow. She might know more about it," Ron said while clambering into his bed. Harry agreed and got changed. He slid under his own duvet covers and lay awake for some time. _Who was that girl? And why did she smile? It was like she knew me…but I haven't seen her before. She seemed so real… _Harry's thoughts buzzed around in his mind until he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

                                                 *~~~*~~~* 

          "Phew, I'm glad that's over," Ron sighed, as they came out of their last Exam. 

          "They weren't that bad! Anyway, the summer holiday is right around the corner!" Hermione chimed as she skipped along. Harry groaned. He never looked forward to the holidays; it was the worst time of the year for him. 

          A few days later, they clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express train with took them back to the muggle world. After a pleasant journey, Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione and set off with his Uncle, Vernon Dursley, to their home in Surrey.


End file.
